You're Not Alone
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: No Summary. Hanya sedikit curahan hati terkait berita Sungmin dan Kim Sa Eun #ELFSupportLeeSungmi


Fict ini terinspirasi dari beredarnya berita mengenai hubungan Sungmin Oppa dan Kim Sa Eun. Anggap aja mereka yang ada di ff ini Cuma habisin liburan di dorm, sama kayak DJ Wookie

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : All Super Junior member**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : No Summary *nyengir**

**You're Not Alone**

"_SM Entertainment Mengkonfirmasi Sungmin Super Junior Tengah Menjalin Hubungan dengan Kim Sa Eun_"

Hari ini, hampir semua berita selebriti tengah mengangkat tema tersebut. Bahkan judul dari setiap artikel pun hampir sama. Mungkin hanya berbeda satu atau dua huruf dalam penyusunannya. Hal ini tentunya menimbulkan berbagai macam reaksi. Terutama dari ELF, fans Super Junior. Berita ini memang sangat mengejutkan. Karena Sungmin adalah _member_ yang cukup tertutup terkait dengan kehidupan pribadinya.

Banyak yang memberikan ucapan selamat atas hubungan _Sweet Pumpkin_ Super Junior itu. Mereka turut senang mendengar kabar tersebut. Bagi mereka, usia member Super Junior sudahlah cukup untuk menjalin hubungan.

Tapi pastinya jika ada pihak yang pro, pasti akan ada pihak yang kontra. Pihak yang tidak menerima kabar tersebut. Menuduh jika sang _yeoja_ hanya ingin menaikkan popularitasnya saja. Kebetulan, Kim Sa Eun memang tengah terlibat dalam sebuah produksi.

"Hari ini kau mendadak terkenal, Sungmin-_ah_," canda heechul.

Kebetulan beberapa member saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul bersama. Menikmati hari libur mereka setelah menyelesaikan konser pembuka rangkaian Super Show 6.

"Jadi, maksud _Hyung_ selama ini Sungmin _Hyung_ tidak terkenal?"

Heechul melayangkan _deathglare_nya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya meringis melihat hal tersebut.

Sungmin sendiri tampak tak bersemangat melihat hal tersebut. Dirinya sendiri cukup terkejut dengan berita tersebut. Pagi tadi, tiba-tiba saja Manager memintanya untuk datang ke SM. Begitu dirinya sampai, sang Manager menunjukkan artikel yang berisi konfirmasi akan hubungan yang terjalin antara dirinya dengan Kim Sa Eun dari agensi _yeoja_ tersebut.

Sungmin tak dapat mengelak saat Manager menanyakan kebenaran berita tersebut. Ia membenarkan hal tersebut. Karena memang seperti itu adanya. Ia dan Sa Eun menjadi dekat setelah mereka terlibat dalam drama musical The Three Musketeers.

Leeteuk yang mengetahui kerisauan _dongsaeng_nya itu, menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, Sungmin-_ah_. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Leeteuk. Ia tahu, _Hyung_nya itu hanya tak ingin melihatnya merasa bersalah.

"_Hyung_."

"_Ne_. _Waeyo_?"

Sungmin terdiam. Kalimat yang akan ia keluarkan mendadak kembali tertelan. Dadanya terasa sesak. Matanya terasa panas. Hingga tanpa dapat ditahan olehnya, air mata itu jatuh menetes.

Leeteuk, Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang ada di sana tercekat melihat hal tersebut. Sungmin adalah salah satu _member_ yang bisa dikatakan tidak pernah meneteskan air matanya. Sungmin adalah sosok yang tegar di mata mereka. Kini, Sungmin menangis di hadapan mereka. Kedua bahunya bergetar begitu kuat.

Leeteuk langsung membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. Berusaha menenangkan _dongsaeng_nya tersebut.

"_Uljima_, Sungmin-_ah_."

"_Hyung_, _mianhae_. _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_."

"Sssst ‒ tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Sungmin-_ah_."

"Tapi ‒"

Sungmin kembali terdiam. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Tertelan kembali karena ia tak mampu menahan isakannya.

Leeteuk memandang Heechul. Ia sama sekali tak ingin melihat _dongsaeng_nya seperti ini. Seharusnya mereka berbahagia karena berita itu. Apalagi kini Sungmin tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi saat bepergian dengan Sa Eun.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya. Berusaha sedikit menenangkan perasaannya dan menetralkan suaranya.

"_Hyung_, _mianhae_. Untuk semua fans dan juga member yang lain. _Mianhae_. _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_."

Sungmin mengatakan hal itu di tengah air matanya yang tak henti menetes. Membuat Leeteuk tak mampu menahan air matanya. Ia tak mengucapkan apapun. Ia hanya makin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Sungmin.

~ELFSupportLeeSungmin~

Leeteuk terdiam di kamarnya. Menatap langit malam dari jendela kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Tapi entah kenapa, Leeteuk tak kunjung memejamkan matanya.

Ada rasa sesak yang membuatnya tetap terjaga hingga kini. Dalam benaknya terus terbayang kejadian sore tadi. Otaknya terus memutar memori itu. Mengingatkan dirinya akan tangis Sungmin yang begitu menyayat hati.

Jika saja dirinya boleh egois, ingin rasanya melampiaskan perasaannya saat ini. Apa salah jika Sungmin atau mungkin dirinya dan yang lain memiliki seseorang yang spesial? Apa salah jika mereka memiliki impian untuk dapat membina sebuah keluarga kecil? Dimana mereka dapat melepaskan seluruh penat yang mereka rasakan. Menjadi diri mereka sendiri tanpa harus ada yang mereka tutupi.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya. Air matanya menetes. Ia merasa tak dapat melindungi _dongsaeng_nya.

"Sudah ku duga, kau pasti akan menangis seorang diri disini."

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya. Terlihat Heechul menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Leeteuk menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. Menunjukkan senyumnya pada Heechul, berharap _dongsaeng_nya itu tak berfikir macam-macam.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Hechul-_ah_?"

Heechul berjalan mendekati Leeteuk. Mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Leeteuk yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Tangannya bergerak lincah di atas iPhone miliknya. Mengacuhkan Leeteuk yang kini menatapnya sebal.

"_Wae_?" tanya Heechul.

Leeteuk berdecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan Heechul itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Kembali ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah."

Heechul melirik Leeteuk sekilas sebelum meletakkan _smartphone_nya di nakas. Ia mengarahkan seluruh atensinya pada Leeteuk.

"Lalu kau akan melanjutkan tangisanmu begitu aku keluar dari kamarmu."

"Aku tidak ‒"

"Tidak perlu mengelak, Jung Soo. Aku tau seperti apa dirimu. Kau kira aku baru mengenalmu kemarin, _eoh_? Kau memikirkan Sungmin, kan?"

Leeteuk diam. Tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Karena memang itu yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Jung Soo. Seperti yang kau katakan."

"Tapi, Heechul-_ah_, Sungmin ‒"

"Bukankah Sungmin _dongsaeng_ kita yang kuat. Ia pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Kita hanya perlu mendukungnya. Begitu juga ELF di luar sana. Sungmin masih memiliki kita."

Leeteuk memandang Heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Heechul yang melihat itu mendekap tubuh Leeteuk.

"_Gomawo_, Heechul-_ie_."

"_Ne, cheonmaneyo_."

~ELFSupportLeeSungmin~

Sungmin tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan dini hari. Dalam benaknya masih berputar berbagai macam komentar negatif mengenai hubungannya dan Sa Eun. Belum lagi, banyak yang mengatakan jika Sa Eun hanya ingin memanfaatkan ketenaran dirinya.

Sungmin terluka. Sangat. Mereka yang selama ini ia fikir akan mendukungnya, ternyata malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Memang tidak semua. Tapi tetap saja hal itu membuatnya terluka.

Sungmin juga tak ingin hal ini terjadi. Sungmin juga tak ingin ELF di luar sana tersakiti jika mendengar kabar dirinya dekat dengan seorang _yeoja_. Hanya saja, apakah ia harus terus menerus menyembunyikan hal ini dari para fans?

Dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa. Ada saatnya ia ingin hidup normal seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya. Bisa dengan bebas menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada orang yang memang ia sayang. Bisa melakukan kencan tanpa harus takut orang-orang mengetahui siapa dirinya.

Apakah dirinya harus terus menerus mengorbankan perasaannya? Menngesampingkan kebutuhannya hanya untuk membahagiakan fans.

ELF memang penting. Sangat penting. Sungmin akui, tanpa ELF dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa. ELF yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. ELF yang telah membawa namanya dan Super Junior terkenal hampir ke seluruh dunia. Tapi tak bisakah ELF mengerti dirinya. Untuk satu hal saja. Jika dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa, terlepas dari status idol yang ia miliki.

~ ELFSupportLeeSungmin~

"_Hyungdeul_, coba lihat ini."

Pagi hari yang damai, kini terusik oleh suara melengking milik Ryeowook. Mereka yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah sampai harus berjalan tergesa menghampiri _Eternal Magnae_ tersebut.

"Ada apa, Ryeowook_ie_?"

"Ini."

Ryeowook menyodorkan _smartphone_nya pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya mengernyitkan keningnya melihat hal itu.

"Lihatlah, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk menurut. Ia melihat hal apa yang sebenarnya membuat Ryeowook berseru heboh pagi ini.

"_Eoh_? Ini?"

"Ne, bentuk dukungan ELF untuk Sungmin _Hyung_," terang Ryeowook dengan senyum terkembang.

#_ELFSupportLeeSungmin_ dan #_ELFStillHere_ merupakan bentuk dukungan yang diberikan ELF untuk Sungmin. Leeteuk menelusuri setiap tweet. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah link menuju instagram milik Heechul. Leeteuk meng-klik link tersebut. Dan air mata haru langsung menetes membasahi wajahnya.

"Heechul-_ah_."

"_Ne, waeyo_?"

"_Gomawo_, Heechul-_ah_. _Jeongmal_ _gomawoyo_."

Heechul tersenyum kecil.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang memang sedikit tak mengerti melihat ke arah _smartphone_ Ryeowook. Hingga terlihat instagram Heechul yang diupdate sekitar tengah malam tadi.

"_Ia bukan adik kandungku, namun.. adikku Sung Min. Ia masih ku simpan di HP ku sebagai__'Labu Manis.' Ada kalimat seperti, 'Banyak-banyaklah masak labu~ karena aku akan menjejalkan (labu manis) itu ke dalam diriku ^-^".. Aku lupa kekekeke Sungmin, yang selalu tenang dan tak pernah membuat masalah, yang khususnya sibuk hari ini.. ^-^ Ada sesuatu yang selalu aku katakan: 'Hoi, kau tak boleh memukul Sungmin, bahkan dengan bunga.' Itu benar. Kau tak boleh memukul Sungmin bahkan dengan bunga atau bahkan dengan wajahku (Wajahku bunga. Tentu saja, tentu saja) keke. Apakah aku terlalu merasa di atas selama promosi ini? Aku tak tahu apakah aku memang begitu, namun.. Semua member mengalami masa sulit, namun mereka tumbuh dan berkembang sembari saling bersandar dan menikmatinya. Di masa depanpun juga akan begitu. Maka dari itu mari kita semua bergandengan tangan dan akur dalam waktu yang lama seperti oppa, dongsaeng, unnie, noona! Aku benci kata-kata menggelikan, namun Sungmin kami… Sungmin yang tak pernah menangis.. mengatakan, 'Hyung.. Aku minta maaf.. pada fans juga.. pada member juga..,' dimana ini membuatku sedih, jadi aku seperti ini.. Jalan yang dilalui Labu Manis mungkin tidak mulus, namun mari jangan buat jalan itu jadi jalan yang berduri~ Aku mencintaimu, anak-anakku! Meski aku Heechul, yang tak bisa membuat hati yang sebagaimana semestinya TT bbuing bbuing_."

"_Hyung_, ini?"

"_Wae_?"

"Aku tak mengira _Hyung_ bisa berkata semanis itu," celetuk Eunhyuk.

"_Ya_! Apa maksudmu?"

"Hehe _aniyo_, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu.

"Dimana Sungmin?"

Eunhyuk yang memang tinggal bersama Sungmin terdiam. Ia menatap pintu kamar Sungmin yang masih tertutup.

"Apa ia belum bangun?"

"Aku tak berani mengganggunya, _Hyung_," ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, ia membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan.

~ELFSupportLeeSungmin~

Leeteuk melihat Sungmin yang masih terlelap. Sepertinya Sungmin jatuh tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Dapat dilihat dari jejak air mata yang telah mengering di wajahnya. Selain itu, Sungmin juga tidak mengenakan selimut.

Leeteuk mendekati ranjang Sungmin perlahan. Tak ingin mengganggu lelapnya namja imut itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang Sungmin. Menghapus jejak air mata yang terlihat menodai wajah Sungmin. Mengusap lembut surai hitam _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"_Mianhae_, Sungmin-_ah_, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku hanya bisa terus berada di sisimu, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Tak peduli apapun yang akan kita hadapi nanti, tapi aku dan yang lain tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Begitu juga ribuan Pumpkin dan ELF di luar sana."

Leeteuk membenarkan selimut Sungmin. Menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin hingga batas dadanya. Ia akan membiarkan _dongsaeng_nya itu beristirahat. Leeteuk yakin, semalam tadi, Sungmin tak dapat memejamkan matanya.

Baru saja Leeteuk akan meninggalkan kamar Sungmin, getaran di sakunya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya sejenak. Ia meraih _smartphone_-nya dan melihat siapa yang melakukan panggilan.

"Kyuhyun?" monolog Leeteuk sambil mengerutkan kening.

"_Yeobo_‒"

"_Hyung_, berita yang beredar di internet, apakah itu benar?"

Leeteuk mengernyit sebal saat Kyuhyun langsung memberondong dirinya dengan pertanyaan, bahkan sebelum ia selesai mengucap salam.

"_Ya_! Tidak bisakah kau berlaku sedikit sopan," dengus Leeteuk.

"_Hyung_, aku hanya butuh jawaban darimu."

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. Tanpa perlu diperjelas, ia sudah sangat mengerti berita apa yang dimaksud _Magnae_nya itu.

"_Ne_, berita itu benar. _Wae_? Kau patah hati?"

"_Ya_, _Hyung_! Apa maksudmu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Sungmin _Hyung_. Apa Sungmin _Hyung_ baik-baik saja? Sejak tadi aku mencoba menghubunginya, tapi ponselnya tak aktif."

Leeteuk mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau pasti sangat tahu apa yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Leeteuk benar. Tanpa perlu dirinya bertanya pun, ia sangat tahu apa yang saat ini dirasakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat mengenal Sungmin. Mereka berdua cukup dekat. Sampai ada yang menganggap hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar _Hyung_-_Dongsaeng_.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Ia bersama kami disini. Kami akan menjaganya."

Terdengar tarikan nafas dari seberang sana.

"_Ne,_ _Hyung_, aku tahu. Aku hanya khawatir. Hal ini pasti membuat Sungmin _Hyung_ tertekan. Aku hanya takut Sungmin _Hyung_ jatuh sakit."

"Kami akan menjaganya dengan baik, Kyuhyun_ie_. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Apa kau tak percaya pada kami?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"_Aniyo_, aku sangat mempercayai _Hyung_deul."

Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Nikmatilah liburanmu bersama Changmin. "

"_Ne_, _Hyung_. Aku tutup dulu. Sampaikan pada Sungmin _Hyung_, aku akan selalu mendukungnya."

"_Ne_, akan ku sampaikan."

"_Gomawo_, _Hyung_."

~ELFSupportLeeSungmin~

Sungmin terbangun karena sinar matahari yang terasa menyorot. Begitu membuka matanya, Sungmin merasakan kepalanya berdenyut pelan. Ah, pasti karena dirinya terlalu banyak menangis malam tadi.

Ia melirik jam yang ada di nakas. Sudah hampir tengah hari. Kenapa tak ada yang membangunkannya? Tak ingin terlalu lama memikirkan hal tak penting itu, Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin terlihat jauh lebih segar. Walau matanya masih terlihat sedikit sembab dan sakit kepalanya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia yakin, Leeteuk dan yang lain ada di sana.

"Ah, Sungmin _Hyung_, kau sudah bangun?"

Sungmin tersenyum pada Ryeowook. Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Leeteuk. Membiarkan _Hyung_nya itu meletakkan mangkuk nasi di hadapannya.

"Makanlah. Kau sudah melewatkan sarapan. Setelah itu, minum vitaminmu. Jangan sampai anemiamu kambuh. Kau tak inginkan menghabiskan waktu luangmu hanya di tempat tidur."

Lagi-lagi hanya senyum yang dapat Sungmin tunjukkan pada yang lain. Dengan sangat perlahan, Sungmin mulai menyuapkan makanan di hadapannya. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat itu. Ia pun melanjutkan kembali makannya yang tertunda.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berlima telah menyelesaikan makan mereka. Namun sepertinya tidak ada satupun yang berniat meninggalkan meja makan. Mereka masih terdiam di sana. Sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Sungmin_ie_."

Panggilan Leeteuk membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu kau risaukan. ELF mendukungmu. Kau harus yakin itu. Mungkin saat ini masih ada yang belum dapat menerima hubunganmu dengan Sa Eun. Tapi percayalah, lambat laun, mereka pasti akan mengerti. ELF tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Begitu juga dengan kami."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Ya. Ia harus yakin. ELF akan selalu ada untuknya. Jikalau pun memang ada yang memilih pergi darinya, ia percaya, itu memang yang terbaik untuknya dan juga Super Junior. Selama masih ada orang-orang yang mendukungnya, Sungmin tak perlu merasa takut. Ia tak pernah sendiri.

~FIN~

Oke, _mianhae_, bukannya nerusin SBH, malah update ff baru. Ini juga gara-gara gemes dengan berita soal Sungmin Oppa dan Sa Eun-ssi. Entah kenapa, kabar gembira ini malah diterima dengan kurang baik oleh sebagian ELF. Mungkin mereka terlalu shock. Tapi, apa kita ga kasian sama Sungmin Oppa? Sungmin Oppa butuh dukungan kita. Begitu juga Super Junior.

Dan maaf juga alurnya kecepetan. Apa yang tertuang di atas Cuma bagian dari imajinasi saya. Sejujurnya, saya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan uri Sweet Pumpkin. Semoga aja dia baik-baik aja

Buat SBH, akan saya usahakan dalam dua minggu ini update


End file.
